


just in time, in the right place

by guilt_is_for_mortals, quantumducky



Series: Eyes on Fire [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Arson as Bonding, Bondage, Cuddling, Deepthroating, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Elias Bouchard Redemption, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Sub Elias Bouchard, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: In an attempt to blow off some steam, Tim and Melanie send out an invitation for angry sex to the wrong person.Meanwhile, Jon and Martin have just found their opportunity to embody "be gay, do crimes".
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Eyes on Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695955
Comments: 24
Kudos: 139





	just in time, in the right place

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a thing now. 
> 
> It stands alone as a oneshot for now, but we still have a ton of ideas for this particular AU,  
> so there might be a second chapter one day!
> 
> CW: scopophobia  
> There is one depiction of an eye emote appearing in the following story.  
> If you are sensitive to depictions like that, please choose "hide creators style" when reading.

Melanie and Tim were sitting on the former’s couch, sharing a bottle of wine while not especially paying attention to the television, trying to enjoy their Friday night and relax for once. It wasn’t working especially well. This probably had something to do with the fact that every conversational topic either of them could come up with wound up somehow relating back to their terrible, horrible, no good, very bad job. Halfway through the bottle they’d given up trying to find one that didn’t.

“And, and…  _ Jon,” _ Melanie said with a scoff in her tone, which was a full sentence and a full complaint in itself, as far as either of them were concerned.

“Augh, I  _ know,” _ Tim agreed almost too quickly. “I mean- he used to be alright, you know, but he’s gotten so… Sometimes I just wanna-” He balled his hands into fists and shook his head. Even while a tiny bit drunk, he knew he didn’t actually want to  _ hurt _ the man. He just made him so  _ angry. _

Melanie nodded as if he’d actually finished either of those thoughts.  _ “Fuck _ Jon.”

And here was where the “tiny bit drunk” part of the situation came in, because Tim, after another sip of wine but without actually pausing to think about it, nodded back and said, “I would, actually.”

She laughed, but it trailed off as she considered the thought. “…Uh. Me too. Actually. I mean… I don’t know, maybe it would  _ help?” _

Tim snorted. “Not like our working environment can get any  _ worse. _ Might even get better, maybe he’d be less of a prick.”

“Not likely,” Melanie mused.

“No,” he sighed. “But it’d make  _ me _ feel better. Probably wouldn’t agree to it in the first place, though, knowing him.”

“You  _ could,” _ she said slowly, “text him and ask?”

Tim raised his eyebrows at her.

“Really! Either he thinks it’s a bad joke and gets mad at you, which honestly wouldn’t change anything, or he actually says yes. You’ve got nothing to lose and everything to gain, Tim,” she insisted, leaning over with her head on his shoulder in case being closer to his ear would make her persuasion more effective. “Do iiit, I wanna see what he says!”

It wasn’t like he was all  _ that _ good at not doing dumb, impulsive things when there  _ wasn’t _ a bit of wine involved, and it wasn’t more than a minute before Tim retrieved his mobile with a sigh. “Fine, but I’m telling him it was your idea if he gets mad.”

**Hi Jon.**   
  
“No, that doesn’t sound right.”   
  
**Hello Boss!**   
  
“You can’t write that, that makes it even… I don’t know?”

“Well why don’t you write it then? Okay, let me start again.”   
  
**Things have not been all that great around the office, Boss. As you know that we tend to have the best ideas of them all, Melanie and I would like to propose team building activities to up the morale. The first thing we had in mind to just… let all aggressions loose in a non-hurtful way would be to fuck you right into the couch. If you agree and want to join this team building activity, just come over to Mels. If you don’t want to just continue as always.  
Yours, Mel and Tim :)**   
  
“Tim.”

“Yes, my dear?” He didn’t look up to see Melanie roll her eyes, but he could practically feel her doing it. 

“You know you can’t write that, yes?”

“But why? All is said, right? Cards on the table?”

“Are you serious?”

“Here, watch me… creepy boss… there he is. Sent!” Tim triumphantly watched the message being sent, two grey, and soon two blue check marks appearing. “Sent and read, you see?”

\---

Elsewhere, a screen lit up with the notification of an incoming message, interrupting the work its owner was still sat in his office staring at. With a twist of annoyance to his face, wondering what on earth was important enough to text him on a Friday evening while he was enjoying his paperwork, Elias reached over to pick up the phone.

“Well,” he said after a moment. “That’s certainly… interesting.”

Looking in on Tim and Melanie, it was clear they had talked each other into sending the message after a little wine, and were now watching impatiently for a reply. He shouldn’t go along with it, of course: either this was their juvenile idea of pranking him, or another of Melanie’s half-baked murder attempts- and even on the slim chance that the message was entirely genuine, he didn’t need to complicate his plans even further by sleeping with his employees.

But what could it really hurt? They wouldn’t  _ actually _ manage to kill him- he would See it coming before they could try anything- and in the short glimpse he’d taken, they didn’t  _ look _ very much like two people plotting a murder, anyway. They were just giggling and shoving at each other playfully. Which left him with the other two options. If it was a prank, there was no better way to make sure they didn’t try such a thing again than actually showing up, and if it wasn’t… wouldn’t it be interesting to see what happened next?

It was still a stupid idea. He had more important things to be focusing on, like, for instance, the spreadsheets he had been having such a nice, relaxing time with a minute ago. Now that the idea was in his head, though, he was curious. If the only way to settle that curiosity was going to find out for himself… he supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Such were the dangers of being who he was. …Even if he was almost certainly going to end up regretting it.

**Very well. I will see you two soon.**   
👁️

\---

Tim had expected Jon to not answer at all - or, if he really did answer, it would probably take days. He wondered if Jon even checked his phone more than once a day, since he spent all his time just locked up in his office, reading those creepy statements and accusing everyone else of wrongdoings. He probably even spent his nights there, for all Tim knew. So when his display lit up and Melanie handed him the phone, distracted by the movie they were watching, it took him a moment to realize that he had actually answered.

And that he had answered… with a yes.

“Mel.” 

“Hm?” She turned to him, almost crashing her nose into the display that Tim held right in front of her face. She read, silent for a moment, her eyes going wide. 

“Wait, you mean… he really… he accepted.” They stared at each other, not really sure what to do. The flat was clean enough, the couch was already here and Mel’s equipment that she would need was just a few steps away in the bedroom. 

“So. That’s going to be a thing, huh?” A strange, warm feeling of excitement spread in Tim, and he licked his lips nervously. He hadn’t thought that Jon would accept, but now that he came to think of it, he was actually looking forward to it. It was not like he had never laid there, touching himself at night to calm down and sleep better, and thought of Jon. He had a certain appeal: sharp, cutting angles, matching his words and behaviour, but then Tim had always liked it a bit rough. 

Melanie slipped into her bedroom, pulling out the box from under the bed where she kept her toys and took out everything they would need, from handcuffs and some rope to her harness and the dildo she wanted to use on Jon. She had never been one to enjoy being penetrated by a man herself, but switching the roles, being the one to dominate either another woman or man, was what gave her sweet chills down her spine and a rush of wetness between her legs.

There was a knock on the door and her stomach gave a strange flip. She was nervous about it, and she still couldn’t really imagine Jon to be interested in this… madness. Maybe he would just yell at them and fire them. Hah. Good joke, Melanie.

“Can you answer that? I’m still getting my stuff ready…” she asked Tim through the half-opened door.

“Sure, let me be the one to be yelled at…” 

But she could hear him heading towards the door, a turning of keys, and then… silence.

“Good evening. I see you weren’t really expecting me to come.” Melanie entered the hallway just in time to see Tim standing there and staring at… Elias.

“And there is Melanie, wonderful. I must say, I was a bit surprised by this sudden  _ interest,  _ but I am also flattered.”

Mel stared at the man she already had tried to murder, standing there in her doorway, answering a bootycall that wasn’t even meant for him. His face was a bit smug as always, she was sure he couldn’t not look smug. But then there was that little thought that she could make him stop. She could throw him onto the couch and replace that smug face with a panting one, red cheeks, carefully styled hair a disheveled mess. She could make him scream her name and beg her.

She exchanged a look with Tim, whose face showed the same strange kind of determination she now felt. 

“What? Was it all just a joke? Are we not actually going to do some… team building activities? Do you not still want to- what was the phrasing?  _ Fuck me into the couch? _ ” That look on Elias’s face, the raised eyebrow, as if he had expected it to be a joke, that they would not go through with it. Sure, they had not expected Elias to show up, but he had just as much reason to hate Elias as he had to hate Jon right now, maybe even more. Definitely more. How delicious it would feel to make Elias Bouchard stop talking by taking his mouth for a better use…   
  
“Oh, we are absolutely going to do some team building, Elias. I am glad you answered our little proposal.” He let Elias enter the room, sharing a look with Melanie, who nodded once. She seemed to think the same thing:  _ You know what? Actually, he'll do just fine. _

There was an awkward moment, where they just stood in the dimly lit living room, not exactly sure what to do and how to begin. The giddy feeling in Tim’s stomach had returned, and he felt himself licking his lips thinking about what was going to happen. 

\---

So this was actually going to happen. Elias had expected murder; he had expected to be greeted with laughter and with the revelation that it all was a prank. But there, right in front of him, stood his employees, looking at him with slightly hungry expressions. It sent a shiver down his spine to think of what they wanted to do to him. No, he was not actually considering this, right? This was really not what he should be doing on a Friday evening, he had some wonderful spreadsheets to work on. But then, how long had it been since he had actually been touched. How long had it been since he could just give control out of his hands, turn off his thoughts and  _ feel?  _

“I suppose I am going to have a safe word in this? I choose  _ disorganization. _ ” Elias took a step closer to the two of them, smiling, but with a certain hunger in his eyes that had not been there before. He wanted this, no matter what the voice in his head told him, no matter what else he had to do. Was it that selfish to actually just want do something for fun, without any further agenda?

“Shall I… undress myself, or do you want to-” His words and thoughts were rudely interrupted by Tim taking him by his tie and pulling him towards his body, his lips crushing against Elias’s. It was not gentle by any means, it was wild and included too much teeth clacking and Tim biting his lip and… and it was good. Better than good.

“Don’t worry about that.” Words whispered against his mouth while Elias tried to go in for another kiss, but Tim just took a step back. Elias tried his best to not moan at the loss of being touched. 

“I’m not sure you really understand what is about to happen here, Elias.” Tim’s words went straight down and settled hot beneath his navel. 

“You are not in charge, not today. You will do as told.”

“You will only speak when asked to,” added Melanie, who was watching the scene playing before her, and it sent another jolt of sudden lust through Elias, knowing that he was watched. 

“Understood?” Elias nodded, trying to step closer to Tim again, who stepped away just further. 

“Strip. But leave on the tie,” Melanie ordered, while disappearing into what must have been her bedroom. Elias did as he was told, loosening his tie, opening his shirt, button by button, slowly, drinking in the feeling of being watched by Tim. Tim, who himself had just carelessly thrown his t-shirt beneath himself onto the couch and now stepped in closer again, watching Elias pull down his trousers and finally his pants.

“Kneel on the couch, face down.” Melanie was back, a wild and beautiful sight in her harness and equipped with a dildo Elias knew would probably split him right in two halves. The thought alone made his cock twitch. This was madness. He didn’t care. For this one evening he would put himself into the hands of someone else, not his own, not controlled by his own mind. He was shivering slightly, both the cold air on his naked body and the feeling of being just watched by Melanie and Tim as he climbed onto the couch, bottom up, face down in the cushions. 

For a moment he was simply kneeling there, waiting. Then he felt someone pulling his arms behind his back and putting his wrists in bonds, leaving him no chance to hold himself up anymore. Tim pressed something cold into Elias’ fist - closing his fingers tighter around it, he realized it was a key ring. 

“If you need us to stop and can’t speak your word for any reason, drop the key, alright?” Tim waited for him to nod, then proceeded to check the bonds once again, making sure they were tight enough, but not cutting off Elias’ blood supply. Melanie had done something similar to his legs, pulling out bonds that were attached to the couch and fixating them around his ankles, so that he was spread out underneath her, completely at her will.

“Not so bossy anymore, hm?” Melanie stepped right behind him, petting his ass for a moment before slapping it, hard. He had not been expecting this, had not seen it coming, and he gasped into the cushion. Another hit. Another one. Tim climbed onto the couch in front of him, yanking up his head by taking his tie and just pulling it upwards, making it impossible to breath for Elias just for a few moments. 

“We can’t hear you right if your head is down there in the cushions. But I think I have a much better use for your pretty mouth anyway.” Elias found himself face to face with Tims now free cock when the tie was released. As he panted, trying to catch his breath, his breathing was blocked again, this time by Tims cock being pushed between his lips.

At the same time he felt something wet and cold at his hole, and for a moment he thought that Melanie just went all in without any prep, because this did not feel like a finger. She seemed to have a bit of mercy though, because the size of the dildo pushing into him now felt not near big enough the be the one on the harness. But that still did not mean that she was gentle with him, pushing the toy all the way in at once, making him moan deeply, half out of pain, half out of lust. 

“Hmmngn…” He had been sucking Tim’s cock, but again the other used his moaning and gasping to go further, to push his dick into Elias mouth until he reached his throat. He gagged, feeling tears well up in his eyes, but Tim did not pull back. Melanie was fucking him open with the smaller dildo and his own cock now hung, already rock hard, untouched in the cold air. 

_ This is what you get for leaving your house on a Friday evening, _ a voice in his head reminded him. A much louder voice just shouted  _ good  _ and  _ yes  _ and  _ more _ . 

“Look at him, falling apart beneath us and we’ve just started. How long has it been since anyone wanted to even touch you, Elias?” Melanie slammed the toy in one last time before removing it, leaving him feeling empty and yearning for more. Tim must have realized that Elias could not answer with a not exactly small cock in his mouth, and pulled him off by grabbing his hair and making him look up into his face.

“You are allowed to answer.” 

“Too long,” is all he brings out, his voice slightly raspy and not more than a whisper through his panting. “Please, don’t stop now. More…” 

Melanie’s laugh behind him fills him with both excitement and a bit of fear, as he feels yet another cold toy entering him - this one about twice as big as the last one.

“Don’t worry, Elias. We are far from being done.” 

The next minutes - or hours, he was not even quite sure what day it was, come to think of it - went by in a haze of feeling. Blissful feeling without being able to think, as Melanie split him open while Tim had begun to just lazily fuck Elias mouth. With every thrust Melanie pushed him even further onto Tims cock, and when she hit his prostate he couldn’t help but scream. She stopped, pulling him of Tim by grabbing his hair roughly. 

“What did we tell you about keeping quiet, Elias? Do you want us to stop? Speak!”

“No, no… please don’t stop.” The humiliation of kneeling there, completely disheveled, begging to be fucked did something very special to his insides and his cock twitched, smearing his own belly with precome. 

“Don’t stop with what? Tell us, what do you want, Elias?”

“Want… you to fuck me… fill me… please, please, continue.” 

“Well… if you beg so nicely.” He couldn’t see Melanie’s cruel grin, but he could hear it, and when she slammed back into him, he realized that the toy she had chosen also had a vibrating mode. It took Elias two thrusts, and then she hit his prostate once more, making him come untouched, spilling over his stomach and the couch beneath him. He expected them to stop again, because he did not ask permission to come, but it was almost more of a punishment that she kept going in the same ruthless pace. 

So much, too much, so many feelings that his body isn’t able to feel anymore, unable to think, the inside of his head gone quiet for once. He is nothing but a toy for them to play with, offering his ass and his throat to them. Tears ran down his face again; Tim had resumed fucking right into his throat, letting out such nice moans himself, probably about to come soon. Oh how Elias hoped he would come over his face, mark him, make him even more of a mess. He was hard again already, close already, all too much and not enough.

\---

Tim couldn’t help but admit that this was the best sex he had ever had. The way that Elias, his normally so smug and eloquent boss, turned into a mess underneath them, sweat and tears and delicious moans. The fact that his cock was buried so deep in a throat he had thought about strangling more times than he could count, and yet Elias wanted this, he wanted them to use him, agreed to it. He looked…  _ beautiful  _ this way, letting go his demeanor and his act, because sometimes Tim was convinced it had to be an act. He was so close now, unable to concentrate on much but how he wanted more and wanted to mark Elias as his own, almost brought over the edge by Elias’ moans vibrating around his cock. 

He pulled away as he knew he would come, and he spilled over Elias’ pretty face… only to stop, immediately, as he realized that something was not right. Tim stared at him, covered in cum and tears and… blood.

“Mel, stop, right now.” She came to a halt immediately, pulling out of Elias, who was now looking up at Tim confused, blinking away what he must think to be tears. But there were no tears, not anymore, as blood was running out of Elias’ eyes. He kneeled down, getting face to face with Elias, taking his face between his hands, wiping away as much of the mess as possible. Elias seemed completely confused and overwhelmed and not really  _ there. _ But he saw the blood on Tims fingers and his already pale face went paper white.

“Elias… Elias, are you okay? What is… what’s going on here?” Panic wells up in him like acid, burning him with a feeling of guilt. Was that his doing, was that something he had done?  He had handled Elias roughly, yes, but this was nothing he hadn’t done before, he had told Elias to drop the key ring if he needed him to stop and he hadn’t done that… but something was clearly, absolutely  _ fucking wrong _ here!

“Here… we should clean him up.” Melanie handled the situation slightly better, had rushed to the bathroom to bring a wet towel while Tim busied himself to untie Elias and was about to wrap him into a soft blanket. They used the towel to clean Elias, who was still crying blood. 

“What the hell is happening? Elias, can you talk? Are you okay?” He looked completely lost, not able to process any of what was happening here.

“I’ll get a glass of water… and, should we call… an ambulance?” Melanie and Tim shared a look. They knew they should, under normal circumstances. But they also knew what strange, ridiculously sinister and spooky things were going on in the world. This was not normal and something was absolutely, clearly, terribly wrong here. Tim took Elias into his arms, helping him drink a few sips, while Melanie, now in a bathrobe, searched around the flat for her phone.

“I’m calling… someone. I don’t know…”

Without thinking about it any further, she called Jon’s number. 

\--- 

Jon, as it happened, was the tiniest bit preoccupied at the moment… but let’s back up and explain from the beginning.

A little less than two hours ago, Jon and Martin were hiding  _ very _ inconspicuously behind a bush as they watched Elias leave the Institute for the first time in weeks. He hadn’t noticed them spying so far, absorbed in his paperwork as he tended to get, and he didn’t notice them now, with his mind presumably on whatever reason he had for leaving.

“Finally,” Jon muttered. “I was beginning to wonder if he  _ ever _ did anything other than work.”

Martin gave him a hard side-eye. “When was the last time  _ you _ went home at night, Jon?”

He suddenly found a nearby patch of grass extremely interesting. “That’s irrelevant. …Let’s just do what we came for, shall we?”

“Right.”

What they had come for was, in fact, arson- something they’d been planning for a while now, a desperate hope that if the Magnus Institute went up in flames, everyone’s employment contracts would as well, and maybe it would free them. This was the first opportunity they’d had to get in during a window of time where Elias was elsewhere, hopefully distracted, and would at least have to drive back before he could stop them. They gave him time to get further away, vaguely pretending to do work-related things down in the archives in case he happened to be watching… and then they disabled the fire suppression system and went for their hidden stash of petrol.

“I’ll take the tunnels,” Jon volunteered a little too quickly. They had agreed that, in order to be absolutely  _ sure, _ they would need to make sure  _ everything _ went up at once- if they didn’t go through with it now, they definitely weren’t going to get a second chance.

Martin stopped himself just before putting a hand on his arm. “Are you sure? You know it’s dangerous down there.”

He nodded. “If we want this done before we get caught, we’re going to have to split up… and if one of us has to be down there alone… I’d rather it wasn’t you in danger.”

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Jon suddenly flushed, his own words catching up to him. He mumbled something unintelligible and hurried off before Martin could respond.

The tunnels underneath the Institute were, as ever, dark and cramped and winding and every other flavor of unpleasant, and even if Jon had embarrassed himself a little, he did  _ not _ regret making sure he was the one down here and not Martin. He just… tried not to think too hard about what had happened the  _ last _ time he’d spent a significant amount of time down here on his own, and told himself anything strange he thought he heard or saw was just a hallucination, resulting from all the fumes he was currently breathing in this enclosed space, and he need not pay it any attention at all.

In fact, he started ignoring pretty much  _ everything _ he saw down there- anything that wasn’t a wall he needed to avoid running into, that is. This included worm corpses, suspicious spiders, et cetera… and it  _ definitely _ included the bizarre chamber he managed to stumble into containing some rather impressive architecture and a long-dead corpse. He did not examine the room further, and he did not acknowledge the body. He  _ did _ splash a fair bit more petrol around than strictly necessary before making his hasty exit and following the trail he’d left back in the direction of  _ out. _

When he emerged from the trapdoor, Martin was hovering in front of it worriedly.

“Oh, thank god,” he sighed as soon as Jon climbed out, slumping against the wall in relief.

Jon frowned. “I was only gone for…”

“Nearly an  _ hour, _ Jon, I- I thought you’d- …I’m just glad you’re alright.”

His eyes widened. “An hour- do we still have  _ time?” _

Martin bit his lip. “Well, he’s not come back  _ yet, _ obviously. But I don’t know how long we have, so we’d better be fast.”

“Of course.” Jon fumbled in his pocket for his lighter and immediately almost dropped it. How long had his hands been shaking? He’d run the last… he wasn’t sure how much of the way back. Maybe he just needed to catch his breath. Martin took pity on him after a few failed tries at flicking the thing on and took it from him.

And then, despite the complete and total lack of time they had to waste, he paused and took one of Jon’s stubbornly unsteady hands in his own, looking into his eyes. “I just want you to know,” he began, “once we’re free of this place… I’m tying you down to your bed and not letting you up until you’ve had a solid two days of rest.”

Quite honestly, Jon’s brain stopped functioning coherently after the  _ tying you down _ bit of that sentence. “Okay,” he said almost on pure reflex, and then caught up with himself. “You- you might have some difficulty with that, I don’t… I didn’t exactly keep up with  _ rent _ when I was, uh, on the run for murder.”

Martin spent a moment blinking at him, redoing his mental calculations on exactly how fucked Jon’s life was. “O-oh,” he said, a little high-pitched. “Well. I guess it’ll just have to be  _ my _ bed instead.”

They looked at each other for another awkward second before breaking apart abruptly. Martin struggled with the lighter- suddenly, he was barely more coordinated than Jon- and tossed an even  _ more _ improvised than usual version of a molotov cocktail down into the tunnels. You know, a perfectly normal method of breaking tension. It worked, anyway. Both of them were too busy setting fire to their workplace, now, to worry about the possible implications of anything either of them had just said.

Evidently, with the right preparation and planning, it was  _ remarkably easy _ for two angry soon-to-be-former employees to burn down the Magnus Institute.

They stood together in the entrance to the building, with the doors propped open just behind them in case they needed a quick exit. They really ought to have left already, both for safety reasons and  _ not getting arrested for setting fire to a building _ reasons, but… somehow, it would only seem  _ real _ if they saw the place burn with their own eyes. It wouldn’t feel like it was truly over, unless they stayed and made sure for themselves. The fire had been blazing for a good ten minutes when they both felt something  _ snap _ inside their chests. They stumbled and ended up latching on to each other for support.

“We did it,” Martin gasped, tears in his eyes from both the smoke and the  _ relief. _ He smiled through it all. “We did it, Jon, we’re  _ free.” _

Jon could hardly form words at the moment- severing from the Institute was more of a blow for its Archivist, and he was already feeling  _ very _ lightheaded, and it was honestly a pleasant surprise he was still standing, all things considered. In lieu of a more proper response, riding the emotional high of success and the, ah, more  _ literal _ one of mild oxygen deprivation, he grabbed the lapels of Martin’s jacket and kissed him.

Neither of them  _ quite _ managed to forget their surroundings, but it was a near thing. Jon was forced to break it off much sooner than he would have preferred to drag them both out of the way right before a section of the ceiling caved in. …So he still Knew things, apparently, but… that was something to worry about later. Right now, Martin was already pulling him back in. It was, Jon couldn’t help acknowledging, a  _ wonderfully _ dramatic setting for a first kiss- something straight out of a movie; it could only get better if they were somehow both soaking wet at the time.

So of course, Jon’s phone had to start ringing in his pocket.

“What?” he sighed into it as soon as he’d fumbled it out, not bothering to check who was calling or give a proper greeting.

\---

“Jon? Jon, are you okay?” Melanie knew she probably sounded completely panicked, but she now realized why it had been Jons number that she called. When something was going wrong around here with  _ eyes  _ and Elias, it could just as well affect Jon.

“What? Yes, Martin and I-”

“Elias has started to cry blood. Are you crying blood, Jon??” There was a moment of silence, Mel was sure she could hear sirens and crackling somewhere through the phone. Was this an explosion?

“Why is Elias with you, Melanie?”

“Ah… long story, anyway, we thought that Tim might just have… fucked Elias’ face too hard, but it seems like there is something really wrong.” Another moment of silence.

“TIM DID WHAT?” Apparently Jon had put them on speaker, because this was Martin’s voice almost shattering her eardrums now.

“While we were burning down the Institute you… you…”

“I mean, in our defense, we planned it to be you, Jon, but then Elias showed up and… now he is crying blood - wait, did you say you just burned the Institute down???”

“Ah, yes… we might have…”

“Come over to my place RIGHT NOW, we need to talk, all of us.” With that she hung up on Jon and turned back around to Tim and Elias, who was currently snuggling onto Tim’s chest while still crying and shaking and just looking so… frightened.

“I can’t see,” he finally brings out between quivering lips.

“I can’t…  _ See _ .” It takes a moment for them to realize what Elias is trying to tell them. Yes, they had all known that Elias had the ability to See the way Jon did, but it had of course never been anything confirmed to them, really. And now, their all seeing boss, who never let anyone in on his thoughts or plans, was sitting there naked on Melanie’s couch, having a breakdown, his powers lost. She sits down on his other side, taking the glass of water she had prepared from the small side table. Softly stroking through Elias’ blond hair she lifted the glass to his lips. 

“Here… take a sip, okay?” She had never been good at comforting people, and what did you  _ say _ to your eldritch boss after he’d lost his powers, his Institute, and probably his dignity? Elias complied, and took a few gulps of water. 

“The Institute… it… burned down, you say? It’s all… all ashes now?” Elias’ voice was not more than a whisper, and he looked so utterly broken that Tim couldn’t help but pull him closer into his arms. The bleeding had stopped at least, and though Elias’ cheeks still looked too red, as if he had applied too much rouge, he at least did not seem about to die any second now. 

“It… sounds like it.” Mel had resumed petting Elias’s hair, snuggling up against his other side. She tried to really understand what it meant for them. All the statements, all the contracts, everything had burned down and that meant… 

“We’re free now.” Looking down at Elias with more tenderness than she ever had thought possible to feel for her boss, she added: “I think you also were… kept there, right?” All that Elias managed to do was give a small nod, either not able or not wanting to speak. It was okay, for now. Something had happened when Jon and Martin had set the Institute on fire, and it must be a traumatic experience for Elias. They didn’t know what was going on in his head right now, so all they could do was hold him tight and hope it could help. What a turn from wanting to murder Elias maybe about 3 hours ago. She would think about what that all meant tomorrow. Or the day after. Maybe.

The doorbell startled all of them. It especially startled Elias, who had just not seen it coming and clung onto Tim, who was left wondering when Elias had last been really surprised by something. ...Well, probably the sudden burning down of his Institute. Melanie went to get the door, as Tim was half buried under a clingy Elias who buried his face into Tim’s chest. Jon and Martin offered a worrying view. Both looked completely disheveled and covered in ashes, smelling like gasoline. Martin was holding a half conscious Jon in his arms, trying to keep him on his feet. 

“Oh, wow, you look almost as bad as Elias.”

“Lovely as always, Melanie.” Martin threw her a look, but she just rolled her eyes and let them in, leading them into the living room. Here they stood, five very messed up people with no idea what was going on anymore. 

Mel sunk back onto the couch with a deep sigh and asked: “So… what has… can we put together what has happened this evening? Because I am sure a few very special things fell into place to result in… this.”

“Jon and I were planning to burn down the Institute for weeks now…” Martin began to explain their side of the story, Jon still just clinging to his shirt. As he reached the point of Elias leaving the Institute for once, Tim chimed in.

“That must have been our message that was meant for Jon. I forgot that Jon is “spooky boss” in my phone and Elias is “creepy boss”… So we texted him with the invitation for sex.” Tim and Melanie had to give it to Martin that, while he asked questions about what exactly happened, he tried his best not to judge. 

“And then Elias started to… cry blood, and I have seen enough of this to be sure that this must be some kind of spooky stuff, and that’s why I called you. And I mean, I was right, wasn’t I? Jon is right out of it.” Even Jon nodded slightly at her words. 

“ _ He is gone. _ ” Elias spoke for the first time this whole conversation and all eyes were on him. 

“Who is gone?” Tim asked softly, trying to coax more words out of him, something that could make some sense for once.

“Jonah.”

Silence. A terrible, time-stretching moment of silence as they all tried to fathom what this implied.

“He… I can’t hear him anymore. Can’t feel him. Gone.” Elias started to shake again and Tim closed his arms around him, making sure he was wrapped up into the soft blanket to keep him warm. 

He didn’t seem to want to explain any further, but this sounded like something important enough to require it. “Who- Elias, come on, stay with us,” Time coaxed. “Who’s Jonah?”

_ “Magnus,” _ he sighed, like it should’ve been obvious. “He was…” Elias trailed off, hands tangling in his own hair. “Here. And he’s  _ gone,” _ he repeated again, lost and distant.

“Jonah… Jonah Magnus was sharing your… brain?” Melanie stared at Elias, while Martin looked as if he himself now was right about to faint, only holding himself on his feet because Jon needed his support more than he needed rest himself. 

“Yes… always there. Not always controlling, but sometimes. When I did not want to…” These were the words that made Martin finally sit down on the end of the couch, pulling Jon into his lap, holding him close while he also started to shiver.

“So, we can conclude that… with the Institute burning down, Jonah Magnus is…”

“Dying, hopefully. Or dead. And as his influence on both Elias and Jon fades, they suffer.” 

None of them is sure how long they were sitting there on a couch that was too small to actually fit five people, if Jon and Elias wouldn’t have been curled up on Martin’s and Tim’s laps. Melanie just sat in between them, slightly squished from both sides, glad for the body contact anchoring her in a world that had broken into pieces in the last half an hour or so. It was too much to take in all at once. The Institute down. Them being free. And yet the suffering had no end. How was any of this fair? She wanted back her anger, the anger she had felt before this evening had started, before sending a stupid text message. She tried so hard to be angry about it all, about it not being fine, even if it should be. But she had no anger left in her. She was just tired, sad and worried. 

“I’ll… I’ll be taking Jon home now,” Martin says after a few minutes. Hours? Time still had not begun to really function for them again. 

“Please… be careful, and call or message when you get there. Rest, we can think about all of this tomorrow.”

And with that Martin lifted Jon up bridal style and carried him out of the flat. Melanie’s bones felt so heavy when she got up to lock the door behind them again, flopping back onto the couch with a heavy sigh, head resting on Elias’s lap. 

\---

Tim had been sure that Elias was asleep, but he’d started to squirm and fidget in his embrace. He tried to comfort him, to calm him down by starting to pet his hair again.

“Are you okay Elias? You should sleep, get some rest.” Elias shook his head, opening his eyes, and looked up to Tim with such an intensely pleading expression that Tim’s mouth went a bit dry. 

“I need to…  _ not think.” _ Elias’ hands started to search their way up from under the blanket to put one of them onto Tims chest, letting the other drop down to stroke through Melanie’s hair. 

“I can’t… I don’t want to be… in control. And this time I’m  _ choosing  _ not to be in control. So I am… but I am not.  _ Please.” _

“Elias, I am not sure wha-”

“Just- tie me up, fuck me again! Please, I- I need to stop thinking, it's too much...” He had wriggled himself out from under the blankets, sat up best as he could and grabbed Tim’s wrists now, staring into his eyes. Tim hesitated. It had been an exhausting and crazy day, especially for Elias. But then he was begging him, looking at him with this pretty pleading look on his face, and he needed their help.

“Please, I beg you! I just want to feel and not think, I want you to fuck me again and just take my-”

“Alright, alright,” he finally responds, to stop Elias from starting to ramble and also because the begging of a now exposed, still naked Elias in his lap did funny and twisty things to his insides. He could feel his cock twitching beneath Elias’ ass and he had not much self control left inside of him today. 

“Mel… help me?” Melanie, who had been dozing off in and out of consciousness, sat up, nodding, glad to be able to get her own mind off what had happened today. She had been half dreaming already, Elias’s voice mixing with her subconscious, and she still hadn’t even gotten her full share of fun. If it would also help Elias… wonderful. 

“Sure.” 

They made Elias lie down on his back. Tim took Elias’ arms, lifted them over his head and handcuffed his wrists together. He was glad that Melanie owned toys actually meant for this kind of restraining someone. The bonds were padded, and wouldn’t hurt or tear on his skin. This was not about pain, not anymore. They wanted Elias to feel safe. Melanie mirrored Tim’s doing with Elias’s slender legs, until he was sprawled out on the couch before them. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t be able to think for much longer.” Mel let her fingers glide over Elias’s side, not sure if the goosebumps and slight shiver came from her hands being cold or if their pretty toy was already so sensitive again. The blanket that had covered her still naked body dropped to the floor, and she climbed over Elias onto the couch, knees right next to his ears. 

“I will sit on your pretty face now, and you will not be let free, or get a break, until I’ve had my fun with you, Elias. You will make me come all over your begging little mouth, at  _ least _ one time. Maybe… maybe twice.” And with that she lowered herself onto Elias. It seemed to be just what he needed, as he immediately started to open his mouth, to kiss and lick her lips, tasting her. 

“Hmmm… good. Keep going.” For a moment she wondered if this was actually a good idea, but then Elias’s tongue found her clit and her inner protest started to vanish. Neither of them had the energy in them to fight off a panic attack. So if fucking Elias was the solution, very well, should it be the solution. Especially if he would continue to lap at her like that… 

Tim, meanwhile, decided that since Elias had deleted Tim’s brain with his mouth before, he would return the favour now. Settling as comfortable as he could at the end of the couch, right into Elias’s legs to give him the best access to Elias’s half hard cock. He didn’t even bother using his hands first or going slowly, going right down and swallowing as much as he could.

“Hnghgnn…” Elias moaned from beneath Melanie and she had to use all willpower left in her to not clench her legs together as the moan vibrated against her. 

“Oh, yes! Make him do that again!” She let herself sink down a bit further, pressing up against Elias mouth now, wanting more friction, more stimulation, more… and even if she was sure that he couldn’t  _ Know  _ anymore, he started to suck her clit between his lips, making her scream out his name. At the same moment Tim must have done something very good to Elias’ cock because he moaned again, sending another wave of vibrations right through her and she came, shaking, probably slightly squishing Elias’ head between her thighs. She managed to stay up right though, to keep where she was, right over her former bosses drenched face. Elias did not stop licking and sucking on her and she slowly could understand how very good sex sometimes made you just cry blood.

Tim, meanwhile, had started to try to find out how to make Elias moan the most, as he noticed what it did for Mel. He found that Elias loved it when he licked right at his slit, teasing him that way, again and again. Even more delicious gasps coming from beneath Mel when he took the others cock all the way down, swallowing around it, nose buried in the blond, curly hair. 

“Hnnhn….” Tim could feel more than he heard that Elias was coming close, but he had no intent of stopping, going down even deeper, sucking even harder. He wanted Elias to come completely wrapped up in the hot wetness of his mouth and throat, to make him orgasm so hard he would forget how words worked. When Elias came, spilling down Tim’s throat, it must have made him do something special to Mel. She dropped right over, twitching, squirming, moaning Elias’s name mixed with breathless “fuck”s. 

Tim popped off of Elias’s mouth with an obscene sound that went straight down his own, still very hard, cock. They were quite a sight to behold, Elias sprawled out beneath Melanie, face drenched, eyes closed, a blissful smile on his lips. Melanie still twitching slightly, trying to calm down from the overstimulation. It only took Tim a few strokes with his own hand to come. 

\---

Elias’s mind had never been as blissfully empty as in this moment. His whole body felt liquid, as if he had melted into a puddle of feelings. He was vaguely aware of Melanie slowly shifting off of him, that Tim had vanished, probably into the bathroom. Only when he himself was placed into a tub of warm water, he realized that they must have opened his bonds. Had he walked to the bathroom? Had Tim carried him? Not important…

“You did so well, Elias,” he heard Tim say with such a soft, proud tone in his voice. They got him all cleaned up, and this time he was aware of how Tim lifted him up in his strong arms and carried him into the bedroom, placing him onto the soft mattress. 

When Elias finally fell asleep that night, his mind was filled with nothing but the feeling of Tim and Melanie both cuddling onto him from either side. He knew that, waking up tomorrow, he would have to face the full consequences of what had happened today, that he would have to make his own, real choices again. Tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Additional Tag: sex so good it yeets jonah magnus right out of you


End file.
